Ultraman Seed (character)
is an Ultra known as "Lord Monster Seeker". Design Being a successor from Geed, he has the same body mark as him, the black colors are replaced it in a blue color. History Ultraman Seed At some point of unknown time, Ultraman Seed is traveling to the earth to seeking the Lord Darkness Beast, a beast that contains the Seed power, was escaped from another universe, for some reason. However, he was interrupted by the giant centaurian kaiju, EX Tyrant, sending him to the Venus planet. Thanks to his heat resistance body, Seed is able to battle the centaurian kaiju, however his mobility does affected him, making him slow to move, and can only jump at short distance. But after a while, he did manage to defeat EX Tyrant, while at the same time, Seed falls from exhaustion, but still not die. Realizing he is not strong enough to descent to the earth, he decided to change himself as an transformation item, Seed Brace. It manage to descent to the earth, while at the same time, creating a meteorite-like things and it impacts to the Japan, located in Yakushima forest. It stays there, 'till the fates has come. Profile Statistics: * Height: 45 m * Weight: ** Heavy Striker Mode : 55,000 t ** Light Aerial Mode: 35,000 t ** Freedom/Void: 50,000 t * Weakness: Unlike any other Ultras that has a 3 minutes ruling, Seed's color timer starts to blink when he is in the critical condition. However, when he is in the state of rampage, it restricts to 1 minute. Body Features: All Forms * : Seed possess an "0" shaped Color Timer. * Ultra Armor: Seed has the normal Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. * Seed Crystal: In his Freedom form, Seed has a purple glowed crest located in his forehead. * Protector: Seed has 2 large metallic pieces on his chest. Transformation Coming Soon Forms is Seed's offence-based form with the high punch and kick skills. This form debuts in episode 1. In this form, Seed utilizes offence attacks, which increased his strength and decreased his mobility, making it, this form is only suitable in ground fight. *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Running Speed: Mach 2.4 *Jumping Distance: 950 m :;Weapon * : Seed's arm boxing-like weapon that can be used for melee combat. ** : An attack which involves him launching his knuckle to his foes from his arms, strong enough to shredded out his armored opponents. This attack can be only used once per battle and per knuckle he had. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam, in Heavy Striker Mode. - Light Aerial Mode= Light Aerial Mode is Seed's acceleration-based form, with the high mach of flying and running speed. In this form, Seed utilizes aerial attacks, which decreased his strength and increased mobility, making it, this form is suitable in any dogfight situations. *Flight Speed: Mach 13.5 *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Distance: 1600 m :;Weapon * : Seed's energetic sword that can be used as a sword fight. ** : :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam, in Light Aerial Mode. :;Others * : Seed's eyes are able to see through to any camouflaged monsters. - Freedom= Freedom is Seed's true form, which is acquired from Shiro's will to protect his friends and humans in earth. *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 4 *Jumping Distance: 1100 m :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam * : Seed's electrical ray. Strong enough to make any robot monster temporarily disabled or stunned for a minute if it's organic kaiju. It can also be used as an energy restore from the blackout to the whole city. * : Seed's performs by creating a flame ring in his palm hand, as a slicing ability. :;Others * : Seed is able to counter his opponent's shot, at fast pace. The downside is, it decreases his power if using it too much. * : An improved variant of Aerial Sonar, where Seed can now see his opponent while in the very dark place and whenever he sees the monster, it will heat up in the monster' body, even through the fog. Useful for any imposter monsters. - Void= Void is Seed's darkness form. *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Distance: 1500 m :;Techniques ::;Special * : Seed's finishing beam. It is much dangerous and deadly beam compared with the Freedocium Ray. * : Another version of Freedom's Freedocium Thunder Attack. However, it is much overkill as it can cause the opponent stunned for long time and unable to move or either walking. Estimated more powerful than Magata no Orochi's Magata no Thunderclap. * : Another version of Freedom's Freedocium Flame Ring. However, instead of slicing, it is actually distinguished everything into ashes. * : Seed is able to mind control to one of his opponents as if the opponent is possessed. - Majesty= Majesty is Seed's unknown form, which is supposed to be a form inherited from light and darkness. }} Trivia *Voice Actor: Soichiro Hoshi. *Seed is the first ultra that does not use gimmicks, since Ultraman Zero. *Seed is the first ultra that able to change modes without having to performed the changing sequences, since Ultraman Zero. *Seed's Freedom form first design is to have him a bright blue color on his body, and the lack of his Seed Crystal. Category:Fan Ultras Category:DominatetheFreedom